The present invention relates to the manufacture of building materials and more particularly it relates to a method of preparing a batch for the manufacture of clay bricks.
Known in the prior art is a method of preparing a charge for the manufacture of bricks by mixing clay with various admixtures that reduce the plasticity of clays, such as sand, chamotte, granulated slag, Wooden sawdust, anthracite, coke, and coals are used as admixtures that burn out in the process of brick firing. Bentonites and sulphite-alcohol liquor are used as plasticizing additives.
The disadvantage of the known method is that the preparation and utilization of numerous additives complicate the process of manufacture of bricks. Moreover, the batch prepared by the known method is not homogeneous and lacks the plasticity required for moulding.